Le centre d'une vie
by Soal
Summary: Et si les maraudeurs s'apercevaient que Severus n'est pas l'objet de leur mépris mais de leur amour ? Comment réagiraient ils ? Severus au centre de quatre amour différents fera t'il un choix et lequel ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Soal

Source : Harry Potter. L'histoire se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Titre : Le centre d'une vie

Genre : Romance.

**Et voila une nouvelle histoire de commencé, dites moi cela vaut le coup de continuer.**

Le centre d'une vie

Prologue

_Les gens heureux trouvent toujours ridicule le fait de tenir un journal, ceux qui n'ont rien à cacher, ceux qui prônent la vertu de la parole. Pourquoi confier ses pensées à un stupide bout de papier ? Pourquoi prendre la peine d'écrire ce qui nous arrive ?_

_Ceux qui ne comprennent pas sont ceux qui n'ont pas de soucis, pas d'état d'âme, rien qui leur pèse... ou bien s'ils en ont, ont aussi quelqu'un à qui tout raconter._

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'aurai ignoré ce petit carnet sans intérêt et aurait plutôt ouvert un livre, Sirius soutient que les journaux intimes sont un truc pour midinettes et qu'elles y confinent leur amour bêlant._

_Aujourd'hui pourtant je prends la plume. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il existe des choses si lourdes pesant sur notre coeur qu'il faut les poser pour ne pas devenir fou, les retirer de soi, les examiner... mais à qui les dire ? Dans mon cas, mes parents sont à enlever. Ils m'évitent le plus possible depuis ma morsure... ma mère sursaute et me traite comme si elle se retrouvait avec un dragon à sa table, mon père est encore plus distant qu'il ne le serait avec un étranger. Mes amis ? Je leur raconte tout. Mais cette fois ci, je ne peux car ils sont concernés aussi. J'étouffe... et je me demande si eux aussi se sont résignés à consigner nos sentiments par écrit, notre amour, même si il n'a rien de bêlant. Personne ne lira jamais ces feuilles mais je prend la décision d'écrire comme si les lignes étaient des confidentes, j'expliquerai tout, ne cacherai rien, et peut être pourrai je mettre un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit._

_Je me présente, tout d'abord, je me nomme Remus Lupin, loup garou élève à Poudlard membre de la célèbre bande des maraudeurs, célèbre par son chef, James Potter surdoué en quiddicht et Sirius Black adulé des filles. Je ne croyais pas qu'il fut possible d'aimer une personne autant sinon plus que je les aimais eux. James, Sirius, Peter... qui m'avaient accueillis, gardé malgré ma condition, qui s'étaient transformés pour moi, à qui je ne faisais pas peur, que je ne dégouttais pas._

_J'ai été heureux à Poudlard grâce à eux... très heureux malgré une sorte de culpabilité sourde que je refusais d'écouter. Je sais que je suis un égoïste, j'en suis conscient et ne m'en guéris pas. Je voulais le bonheur, l'amitié, les petites joies simples de tout un chacun et je les ai eu.... au détriment de quelqu'un, quelqu'un pour qui je ne pensais ressentir que de la pitié, qui ressemblait à un reproche parlant et respirant. Quelqu'un que j'aime de toute mon âme, je le sais à présent, nous le savons tous, même si personne ne l'a dit véritablement. Cela a été implicite, ce fameux jour... ce jour maudit où Sirius indiqua le passage de la cabane hurlante à Severus Rogue, alors que je m'y trouvais... sous forme de monstre sanguinaire. _

_Ce jour là fut une révélation... pour moi... mais aussi pour James, Sirius et Peter. Nous l'avons compris ensemble sans dire un mot, dans un flash soudain et le regard que nous nous sommes lancés n'a fait que confirmer ce que nous nous étions avoués en une seconde._

_Severus__ Rogue... image centrale des maraudeurs, sans lequel nous ne serions rien, juste un groupe sans but, sans une chose commune autour de laquelle se réunir. Je l'avais sans doute su avant, inconsciemment et peut être est ce pour cela que je n'empêchais jamais les autres de tourmenter notre point d'attache commun. Je me haïssais, me sentais lâche mais me refusais à intervenir... pour ne pas les perdre, mes amis, mes frères... pour ne pas le perdre mon tourment, mon trésor..._

_Comment l'aurai je vu sinon ? Comment aurai je pu lui parler ?_

_Et tout vient de là... l'agressivité de Sirius, la cruauté de James, le soutient ricanant de Peter, et ma propre lâcheté... tout vient du fait que notre amour nous étaient interdits parce que c'était un garçon, parce que c'était un Serpentard, parce que c'était un Rogue, parce que nous ne voulions pas nous le disputer et briser notre amitié. Alors... quoi de plus simple de se mentir, d'ignorer ses sentiments... simple oui mais impossible si l'on doit pour cela arrêter d'être prêt de la personne qui est tout. Et ici vient l'aveuglement, la haine pour des motifs si stupides, si puérils que nous n'y croirions pas nous mêmes ni nous prenions la peine de les examiner._

_Ce jour a brisé les illusions si patiemment construites, nous savons a présent, ne pouvons plus nous dissimuler, et ce que je vais narrer dans ce cahier c'est l'histoire d'un garçon placé au centre de quatre amour aussi différents qu'absolus, quatre amour révélés aux concernés dont la vie ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant..._

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Soal

Source : Harry Potter. L'histoire se passe à l'époque des maraudeurs.

Titre : Le centre d'une vie

Genre : Romance.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onalurca : merci beaucoup !! et voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira

Chrisanimefan : la voila !! je voulais te remercier de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois, c'est très gentil

Weirdo : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !! ça me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête, je suis contente que ça te plaise

**Donc voila un vrai chapitre, je sais que je vais me rabâcher mais j'aimerai des reviews s'il vous plait, même si vous n'avez pas aimé… ça m'aide beaucoup et ça m'encourage à continuer si cette fic vous plait. **

Le centre d'une vie

Chapitre I

Il ne passa guère de temps à l'infirmerie.

D'abord parce que l'infirmière avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'un sournois Serpentard qui avait bien mérité son indisposition passagère.

Potter lui avait raconté qu'il s'était blessé en voulant fanfaronner devant le saule cogneur. Et tout ce qu'affirmait James Potter était d'or bien sûr !

Donc pour cela, mais ensuite et surtout parce qu'il détestait se prélasser dans un lit avec en fond sonore les gémissements exagérés des autres malades et qu'il avait l'habitude de masquer son mal d'attendre qu'il disparaisse.

Il partit donc dès qu'il pu, d'un pas un peu lent et hésitant... Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner s'il voulait arriver à l'heure en cours... un double !

Avec les Gryffondors....

A cette pensée, il stoppa, un goût de bile dans la bouche. Droit comme un i, lèvres serrées, il lutta contre la nausée persistante.

Severus Rogue ne s'humilierait pas à vomir dans les couloirs... déjà qu'il avait pleuré la veille... pleuré comme un enfant... sur la robe de James Potter...

Potter ! La plaie de son existence, son bourreau personnel depuis sa première année... Potter lui avait sauvé la vie !!! Il l'avait entraîné loin du monstre qu'était devenu Lupin, il l'avait porté blessé jusqu'à Poudlard, entendu ses sanglots...

Avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse, Severus souhaita être mort, avoir périt sous la dent d'un fauve l'aurait moins fait souffrir que sa situation actuelle. Devoir la vie à son ennemi...

"Rogue !!"

Un bruit de course maladroite venait dans son dos. Pettigrew.

Il était le seul à évoquer la charge d'un rhinocéros lorsqu'il faisait rapidement quelques mètres et à en être essoufflé. Pettigrew n'avait qu'une seule utilité de l'avis de Severus, son existence empêchait qu'il soit le plus nul en vol sur balais.

"Rogue !!"

Apparemment il était seul... c'était à consigner dans l'histoire de Poudlard ça ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette larve. Mordant l'intérieur sa lèvre, il se remit en route pour se faire rattraper deux minutes plus tard par sa manche.

"Tu vas m'attendre oui ?"

De longs cheveux voletant soudain, dévoilant une nuque fine, un visage se tournant, des yeux noirs le crucifiant sur place, l'envoûtant...

Peter lâcha précipitamment sa prise lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le Serpentard avait sa baguette en main et l'envie évidente de s'en servir.

Il n'aurait jamais du l'aborder sans les autres... il allait être transformé en chair à pâtée !!

D'un pas il recula... pourtant, sa question franchit ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

"Que... que fais tu là ?"

Les lèvres de l'autre se retroussèrent en une sorte de rictus méprisant.

"Il est évident bien sûr que la place d'un élève n'est pas sur le chemin menant dans une salle de classe. Remarque dans ton cas il vrai que ta présence paraît incongrue. Y a t'il encore un doux rêveur parmi les professeurs qui espèrent faire pénétrer un peu d'intelligence dans ton crâne épais ? Que dis je intelligence, une connaissance quelconque."

Tant d'agressivité désarçonna le destinataire de ces paroles. Habituellement, il y avait Prongs et Padfoot pour répondre, pour retourner la situation à leur avantage, et lui n'avait qu'à les soutenir de loin, en riant. Que faire ? Prendre la fuite ? Essayer de riposter ? Néanmoins si Rogue décidait de lui jeter un sort, il ne pourrait rien faire pour contrer....

"Euh.... tu... devrais être à l'infirmerie"

Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ce bouffi ? Ses si "charmants" amis avaient ils préparé une de leur "blague" chez Pomfresh et avaient été déçu de ne pas l'y trouver ? Ou alors ils voulaient simplement l'humilier pendant qu'il restait prostré sur un lit d'hôpital ?

Convulsivement, les doigts gracieux se crispèrent sur la baguette. Ce n'était pas le maraudeur qu'il aurait aimé le plus ensorceler, mais autant commencer par quelque chose..

"Experlliarmus !!"

La formule trancha net avec celle qui commençait à être prononcée, la baguette du serpentard se retrouvant à un mètre de lui.

"Accio Baguette !"

Potter l'avait empêché d'envoûter son acolyte, Black venait de récupérer l'objet qu'il avait appelé.

Tendu, les traits crispés de rage, Rogue s'était tourné vers eux, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

"Mais c'est Servilo tout beau !! Tss, tss... en voilà des manières !!", lança James d'un ton désinvolte, une épaule nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur dans une pause étudiée.

"Tout beau ça reste à voir. Quoique si tu aimes regarder les décharges à ordures Prongs, tu peux aimer le regarder", enchaîna Sirius avant que le premier ne reprenne.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là... pleurnichard ?"

L'ainsi nommé, encore plus pâle que de coutume, cherchait un moyen de récupérer sa baguette et d'assommer une bonne fois pour toute ce poseur de Potter et ses compagnons.

Malheureusement.... Black ne le laisserait pas approcher, il le tenait d'ailleurs en joue en souriant. Maudits !!

C'est, cependant, avec calme et sarcastiquement qu'il répondit.

" A ton avis Potter ? Apparemment il n'y a pas que gras double qui ait des problèmes de cerveau. Mais c'est bien connu que les sportifs ont une tête vide, ça doit être pour ça que tu évolue si bien dans les airs, une vraie baudruche."

Fronçant les sourcils, l'insulté eut une sorte de tic nerveux, lequel se manifestait toujours lorsqu'il était en colère, malgré tout, il ne lança pas de sort.

"Ne me provoque pas... et retourne tout de suite à l'infirmerie"

Décidément, c'était une idée fixe, songea Severus.

"Finalement pourquoi pas ? Comme ça je pourrai raconter à Pomfresh ce qui est vraiment arrivé."

"Rogue..."

"Et bien quoi Potter ? Tu es peut être arrivé à temps pour éviter d'être expulsé à cause de ma mort, mais si je parle... adieu les maraudeurs !"

Ses yeux flambaient de triomphe, si seulement il pouvait enfin se venger... cependant ce n'était peut être pas la chose à dire à ce psychopathe de Black qui était armé et méditait apparemment quel sort il allait pouvoir lui lancer.

La main de Potter tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son camarade.

"Du calme Padfoot, ce petit garçon cherche à nous énerver c'est tout. Il ne dira jamais rien"

"Que tu crois !!!"

"Oh mais j'en suis certain..."

Le leader de la bande s'approcha... vraiment très près, presque à toucher son interlocuteur plaqué contre le mur et privé de liberté par les bras du premier.

"Va t'en de là !"

"Oh mais Rogue nous étions encore plus proche que ça hier... tu te souviens ? Je t'ai même pris dans mes bras.. et tu sanglotais.."

Un torrent d'injure sortit de la bouche de l'autre sans effet sur le Gryffondor qui arborait un sourire supérieur.

"Que tu le veuilles ou non tu as une dette, je t'ai sauvé la vie, et chez les sorciers ça crée un lien puissant... alors tu ne nous trahiras jamais."

Une telle haine embrasa à cet instant les prunelles obsidiennes que James recula comme s'il avait été frappé, son teint était cadavérique, sa voix trembla lorsqu'il prononça.

"Redonnes lui sa baguette et partons..."

"James ? Qu'est ce que... ??"

"Fais le Sirius."

Ce dernier obéit, n'y comprenant rien, comme d'ailleurs Peter et Severus.

"Allons y ! J'ai envie de sécher les cours aujourd'hui !"

Prenant ses deux amis par le bras, il les entraîna vers la sortie, lançant tout de même.

"Va sagement te coucher Servilo, sinon tu vas piquer du nez sur ton livre et il ne sera plus lisible".

Il disparut au détour d'un couloir une seconde avant que l'incantation du Serpentard ne rencontre le vide.

* * *

"Alors ? On a repris les mauvaises habitudes ?"

"Mhh ?? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

C'était une fin d'après midi très agréable... le soleil les accompagnait doucement, ainsi qu'une légère brise qui laissait planer un parfum délicat... celui de fleurs et d'herbes du parc, peuplant le chemin menant à l'étendue d'eau un peu plus loin devant eux.

"Les cours James !! Tu sais bien.. on entre dans une drôle de pièce, on s'assoit, et on écoute les phrases étranges d'un monsieur ou d'une dame qui s'échine en vain à nous apprendre... ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Moui vaguement.."

Ils marchaient côte à côte, seuls dehors à cet instant de la journée où les plus sérieux allaient à la bibliothèque et les moins jouaient dans leur salle commune ou essayaient de se constituer un goûter avec ce qu'ils chiperaient dans les cuisines.

"Moi qui croyais que tu étais enfin devenu raisonnable"

"Sirius affirme que les gens raisonnables sont mortellement ennuyeux et je suis de son avis"

Ils arrivaient près du lac, tout deux debout, regardant les petites bulles formées par la respiration du calamar géant qui ne devait pas être très loin de la surface.

"Alors je suis à périr ? Merci !"

"Mais non préfète de mon coeur, tu es l'exception avec Moony mais vous êtes uniques au monde !"

Le jeune homme parlait d'un ton badin, sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille en une vieille habitude pour les maintenir décoiffés, il ne le faisait même plus exprès, c'était devenu un tic et cela séduisait toujours autant de représentantes de la gente féminine.

"Unique... je me demande..."

La voix de la jeune fille était, elle, pensive... sérieuse, incroyablement sérieuse, tout comme l'expression de son visage.

"Lyly..."

"Ne le dis pas James. Je vais le faire pour toi, si tu m'as amené ici c'est parce que tu ne veux plus que nous sortions ensemble."

Les doigts si prestes pour se saisir du vif or se crispèrent tellement qu'ils en craquèrent.

"Je... suis désolé..."

Il ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Lyly avait tourné la tête, comme si elle ne voulait plus le voir.

"Tu sais... quand tu as commencé à me poursuivre pour que je sois ta petite amie... je ne t'aimais vraiment pas. Je te trouvais prétentieux, mauvais et stupide".

"Et tu avais raison..."

Ce fut murmuré, presque inaudible pourtant la rousse, dans un mouvement qui rejeta sa chevelure en arrière planta à nouveau ses yeux verts dans ceux de celui qui avait fini par devenir son petit ami.

"Non... toi et les trois autres maraudeurs êtes formidables... quoique un petit peu bête peut être"

Elle souriait... un sourire très tendre et gentiment moqueur.

"Lyly..."

"Formidables. Mais pour vous, il n'y a jamais eu que Severus n'est ce pas ?"

"T..Tu le savais ???"

Il en bafouillait, s'étranglant, faisant très petit garçon apprenant que ses parents n'ignoraient plus depuis longtemps la grosse bêtise qu'il avait commise.

"Bien sûr ! Il n'y a bien que vous pour ne vous en être aperçu que maintenant ! Enfin... mieux vaut tard que jamais comme disent mes parents".

Cependant James n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des proverbes moldus.

"Les autres... tout Poudlard... se sont rendu compte que.."

"Mais non rassures toi. Ca ne pouvait se voir que pour quelqu'un qui restait souvent avec vous, et à part moi...."

L'attrapeur se sentit soulagé. Il ne fréquentait personne intimement à part Lyly, Rémus, Sirius, Peter... et... pouvait il le compter ?

"Il n'y avait que Rogue qui est bien trop occupé à vous fuir et à vous haïr", acheva la première.

"On le lui rend bien."

"Si c'est pour recommencer à te voiler la face, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cette discussion James Potter !!"

La voix cristalline se radoucit pour continuer.

"Au début je croyais que vous n'étiez que des voyous dont le seul plaisir était d'humilier les plus faibles... je me suis ensuite aperçu que vous vous concentriez la plupart du temps exclusivement sur Severus Rogue, et ce qui était étrange.... c'était que dès que vous le voyiez et commenciez à l'insulter vous sembliez soudain si heureux... Cela m'a pris du temps pour vraiment comprendre tout ça mais.... même quand tu t'es calmé, même quand tu m'as juré que tu n'ennuyais plus personne... je passais toujours au second plan dès que Rogue apparaissait et aussi... les autres à qui tu t'en prenais, c'était tous des garçons qui l'avait insulté ou s'était moqué de lui, comme si tu ne supportais pas qu'un autre que toi ou tes amis le fassent."

Sonné, James se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

"Et bien... tu as une carrière toute trouvé comme psycomage"

"Pour me retrouver face à des imbéciles incapables de voir les choses en face comme vous ? Pas question. Tu te souviens ? C'est ici même que tu m'as dit que la plus grande faute de Rogue c'est d'exister.... parce que s'il n'existait pas tu aurais pu m'aimer vraiment ?"

"Oui.... mais je t'aime Lyly..."

"Comme une amie."

"Une amie que... je n'ai pas envie de perdre."

"Tu ne me perdras pas. Je ne pense pas que vous seriez si heureux que ça s'il n'existait plus"

Le coeur de celui auquel était adressé cette réflexion fit un bond douloureux. Elle avait raison. Du début à la fin. Qu'il n'existe plus.... c'est ce qui avait faillit se passer, et jamais, jamais, il n'avait couru si vite, s'était précipité sans réfléchir, au risque de se tuer lui aussi. Et les autres... les autres aussi ça leur avait fait un choc....

"Lyly ? Tu n'es pas révolté par le fait que... enfin c'est un garçon..."

"Et un Serpentard, et un Rogue.... oui, oui. Et à cause de ça, vous lui avez pourri la vie pendant... je n'ose pas compter. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter ?"

"Mais..."

"James.... si vos coeurs à tous les quatre l'ont choisit alors c'est qu'il le mérite amplement, garçon ou non."

"Oui... alors... la chasse au Servilo est ouverte, que le meilleur gagne !", lança t'il soudain au calmar qui avait fait une apparition.

Un rire clair retentit.

"Tu ne changeras jamais ! Sois gentil avec lui et c'est valable pour les autres."

"On va se faire tuer..."

"Par Rogue ? Ou par tous les intolérants du pays ?"

"Les deux je suppose"

"Ne t'occupe pas de la seconde catégorie, l'opinion ne compte pas, tu peux être si égoïste des fois, sois le en ne te souciant pas de la pensée des autres."

"Sympa ce que tu dis ! Et pour Servilus ? Un conseil éclairé ?"

"Commence par ne plus l'appeler ainsi. Et puis après tout... tu avais bien réussi à me convaincre. Plus sérieusement James, il ne faut pas que les maraudeurs se détruisent."

"Cela ne se fera pas."

"Vous vous êtes parlé ??"

"Non mais on en a pas besoin. On essaiera chacun et on acceptera le gagnant."

"Et si celui ci n'est pas un de vous quatre ?"

"Euh... tu crois que Macgo peut nous apprendre à transformer un humain en artichaut ?"

"POTTER !!"

"Ben quoi ? De toute façon, mademoiselle Evans vous nous trouvez formidable, donc ce sera l'un de nous et comme je suis encore plus merveilleux que..."

Il s'enfuit pour échapper à un sortilège de Lyly. Leurs rires raisonnaient et il se sentait plus léger, plus confiant... Merci Lyly.

A suivre.


End file.
